Newborn Again
by hawaian kiwi
Summary: What would happen if Bella suddenly became sadistically thirsty? Like a newborn, but worse? The chaos she creates. The emotions she feels. And a secret is revealed. R&R!
1. thirsty

_Chapter one…thirsty_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. . . Etc**

_**Bella**_

It all happened so suddenly. Jasper and Carlisle had warned me and worried themselves about it. Edward had confidence that it wouldn't happen. But it did. It happened . .

I was newborn-thirsty after 7 months of being a controlled, vegetarian vampire.

My throat suddenly burned with dryness. The dull ache was gone. It was like becoming a vampire again. My throat was on fire. I dropped on the ground and couldn't even screech from the intensity of the burn.

"Bella!" Edward came running in his own room to do I don't care right now. Why did I have to be so thirsty here and now? Of course he would.

" Th- Th-Thirsty" I croaked weakly. I sucked in clean air as if a red hot spicy mint was in my mouth, but it had no effect.

Edward cocked his head at me to see if I was joking. Emmett would joke around like that. I looked away so he wouldn't see the agony in my face. He scooped me up from the ground and I screamed. I don't know why. I felt so scared. I tightly gripped onto Edward. He winced from my strength, but then turned calm. In a second he ran to Carlisle. I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath. I could hear his soothing voice but I couldn't listen. Then he was louder.

"Bella! Oh, Bella love tell me what you're talking about. Please."

Didn't I explain? I was thirsty! No duh. Carlisle then raised an eye brow. He ran his fingers down his throat. I wished I was human so his fingers would be cool to my throat.

"She says she's thirsty, Edward?" Carlisle questioned

Edward sighed, "Yes, but I already told you her and I just went hunting yesterday. She was fine."

That was when I let in another quiet breath. What a mistake. I went sadistic for a second and scrambled out of Edward's arms with a sudden jolt of energy. I crept onto the couch following the scent. On the couch was the source: Renesmee.

She must have caught my twisted expression, or what I'm pretty sure is a twisted expression.

"Mommy?"

I grinned. I was so thirsty, and right in front of me is a whole storage of warm, fresh blood. Then I grimaced. No, no I couldn't drink my daughter's blood. I wanted to run away, but the scent was unexplainable. I was so dreadfully thirsty, and some sweet blood would do me good. After all, what's a hybrid got to do with your record, anyway?

"Bella, no" Edward stood behind me and his eyes were filled with fear he had my arms behind me. My throat burned again and I fell to the ground. I shrieked in pain and Edward released his grip. I coughed and sputtered trying to force air out. But some got in. I had to drink something!

And I dove for Renesmee. I sank my teeth in and I sucked. My throat still burned, but it moistened it. Like a thin layer was put on my aching throat. It felt so good, yet still so wrong. But I couldn't stop. I was out of control.


	2. Carlisle's Gift

A/N - Hi! Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been savoring these last few days of summer. Sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this was worth waiting for!

_**Chapter 2….. Carlisle's gift**_

_**Edward**_

I was so sure Bella had control of herself…. Jasper was right all along. She had gotten thirsty like a newborn, but delayed.

I watched with agonistic pain as her own mother was drinking Renesmee's blood. I knew I had to do something. If only this pain boiling inside my soulless body weren't so strong I would actually do something. I felt the dark sadness take over my body, then anger rushed through my body. We fought to protect Renesmee just to have her own mother kill he?! No. I leaped to grab Bella and yanked her away from my daughter.

Bella's knees buckled under her, but I caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" She choked out. She was sobbing now, but of course her eyes were dry. I remember what I told her before she became a vampire: No matter whose blood you drink, no matter how thirsty you get, I will always love you. I then remembered all the happiness and reason to live she gave me.

"I love you Bella" I managed to say and then sadness washed over me. I hugged Bella with all the strength I had and let her cry tearlessly and let her head bury into my chest.

"I k-killed her" Bella cried "Be mad! Hate me! Don't l-love me! Why! WHY!? Why do you still love me!" Her sobs were louder now.

Jasper, who was behind us along with the rest of the family, except Alice and Rosalie calmed everyone down. Bella coughed dryly and I could practically feel the dryness of her aching throat.

Then Carlisle came forward and observed our faces, then winced. In his mind he say our faces: Bella and mine. We were both in pain. He wished he could suffer for us. He was willing to sacrifice his own life to ensure the happiness of us. The happiness of his daughter and son.

**That's when something extraordinary happened.**

All my pain went away and Bella stopped sobbing, but Carlisle fell to the floor wide-eyed. I didn't even read his mind because I had to help him.

"Carlisle?" I asked, not bothering to hide the panic in my voice. Panic. So it wasn't Jasper causing Bella and I to calm down. Could he really only make Bella and I calm? No. Carlisle was doing something…. I read his mind right then and winced. He was suffering the pain for Bella and I.

"Carlisle!" I yelled and my family swept in. Carlisle was my father, not just my creator. He loved me and I loved him too.

"My father!" I said without thinking. I felt embarrassed for a moment until…

I saw a small opaque ball forming in Carlisle's hands. It grew bigger and bigger, and as it grew, he suffered less and less, until finally he let it go and floated around in the space above our heads. But that wasn't what everyone was worried about.

I helped Carlisle to his feet and then I remembered everyone behind us. Jasper made the room calm again, I could tell from his thoughts.

Esme then rushed forward and hugged Carlisle. "What was that?" She almost whined.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know….. I must talk to Eleazar. I think he may be able to tell me something…"

So he might have…. A gift? That's what Carlisle and I were both thinking. And of course the rest of the family was thinking the same thing. I wonder why it took him so long to figure it out… I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized he had come back from talking on the phone.

"Eleazar says…. He knew. But it wasn't until now that he sensed it. He says I must have just got my er… gift today."

Esme gasped. "He thinks I can absorb only vampires' emotions or pains and feel it myself or harmlessly pass it to someone else."

"That's really nice." Bella said quietly. I glanced at her and she mouthed, "I'm still sorry" to me. I frowned. There was no need to be sorry. No one could have predicted it, and she likes to inhale scents and Renensmee was there and….. I didn't want to think about it. I just slowly walked to my daughter picked her up, and kissed her. "I love you" I whispered. It was also the last thing I said to her when she was … alive.

I then remembered Alice and Rosalie weren't here. Would they still be upstairs? I tried to listen for them or their thoughts but they were farther than I could read. That was VERY far.

I interrupted the conversation. "Carlisle, we have a major problem." I hesitated for a long second "Alice and Rosalie are long gone." Everyone stared in horror. Why couldn't Jasper have calmed everyone down now? I sighed. I had quite a bit of explaining to do…


	3. switching sides

_**Chapter 3… switching sides**_ Alice

Let's see how I got to be here in this crazy mess…

I was in my room with Rosalie debating on what Bella should wear on her first day of collage. I was having the time of my life, and Rosalie was … well, I'm glad she's a good actress. Then out of Edward's room, I heard Bella scream.

Of course I was shocked, but then a vision kind of popped into my mind: It was the Volturi, and they were scheming. I kept looking into what they wanted and it was simple.

They are on a vampire hunt. They want revenge. They want every vampire with an extraordinary power, weather or not they must force the vampire-to-be-in-their-vampire-collection to serve the Volturi with Heidi. And I'm (Of course) On the top of the list. I'm not flattered. Unfortunately, I also saw Heidi could lure vampires/ people around the world. Yes that includes forks. But of course seeing was more believing. It all happened too fast

The last memory I had before Heidi made me obsessively want to serve the volturi was telling Rosalie the volturi and I will come to kill her soon. And that I was sorry. Of course I couldn't really express how sorry I really was. But after that, I remember there being a vampire out the window. He/ She heard. I don't know who it was, but they took Rosalie away. And then I ran to Italy. It felt so good to have the wind in my hair. Now I'm where I want to be: Home, sweet home: Italy. And that's how I'm here and I don't actually care about anything else...

….. O.o

A/N: Sorry for the super long explanation! I hope it wasn't too boring. I just thought you had a right to know what was going on. Too revealing? Review plz and tell me if in the future I shouldn't reveal so much. Sorry!

"Alice!" Aro called warmly, with Caius and Heidi by his side.

"Aro, my friend!" I called back and ran to his welcoming arms

"So did you finally decide to serve the volturi?" He glanced at Heidi

"Of course! I mean, who wouldn't? The volturi do such good! I want to do good too, and … waaaaait." I said smugly A puzzled expression crossed his face, then he quickly glared at Heidi "Do I get my own cool robe?" I teased. Aro chuckled and Heidi gave him a threatening look. I didn't quite understand why they kept exchanging glances. Ah, well. I'll understand soon enough.

"Actually" Aro went down a hallway and was back in a second holding a dark robe. "We already have one for you! After all, you know how long we've been patiently waiting!"

He laughed half-heartedly and a smile stretched across his face. It gave me such joy to see him so happy! I hesitated for a second, then took the robe from his hand. "Aro?"

"Yes?" He answered like a giddy child

"I really can't thank you enough" His smug smile then turned warmer

"Oh, Alice it was our pleasure. Now, you can change in there." He pointed to the hallway he went down. "Last room " He added quickly

I went down the dark hallway and looked at the pictures decorating the walls. Beautiful. They were probably other volturi guards or friends and so on. Each picture was above a door. At the end of the hallway there were two doors: One on the right and one on the left. I wonder which one Aro meant. But what made me stare for a few seconds was the picture frame on top of the left door with a familiar face… I may have seen him in my vision before or somewhere. There was a young man maybe in his mid 20s, blonde hair…. I didn't remember.

I was too happy to be curious, so I entered the door on the left and felt…. An emotion indescribable. It was a cullen room, you could call it. The whole family was there, each in a picture in their individual frame. What intrigued me the most were the stars and the x's and the notes.

A little circled was on the corner of my picture. A little circled x was on the corner of Rosalie's picture. (The marker smelled new on mine and Rosalie's.) An x was on Esme's picture. An x was on Emmett's picture. A and the words **WAIT** were on Edward's picture. An x was on Jasper's picture. A was on Renesmee's picture. And two pictures far below all pictures on the wall were Carlisle's and Bella's. Bella had a giant star on her corner and piece of paper on her picture with many paragraphs with all the letters in a tiny font. Ugh, not something I feel like reading right now. On Carlisle's picture there was only short note:

"**X or ?" **

Circled was X and there were x's scribbled all over his face. Then I looked above all the pictures themselves with some sort of motto:

**Only the ones who deserve death must die.**

Aro then came in looking paniced

"Oops, I forgot to tell you: Use the right one please!" He then calmed when he saw my expression

"Why?" I asked "Isn't it my business to know what things we have planned?"

Aro froze

"Could we please commence this as soon as possible? I'm at your service, as you know" I said "I can't wait for this to begin!" I squealed. Aro then relaxed

How exciting! My first task is going to be the most necessary, which means the most fun! But in the back of my mind something felt… off.

A/N – SO…..?? How was it?! Review please!


End file.
